


A Normal Tuesday

by ElenaCee



Series: Devil's Trap [29]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deckerstar - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Deckerstar, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaCee/pseuds/ElenaCee
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer don't let The Shaw Show disrupt their family life.





	A Normal Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait, and for the brevity of this installment. I hope you still like it.
> 
> As always, thanks so much for all your kudos and comments on the preceding parts of this story. Your encouragement is highly appreciated, even though I suck at replying to comments.

The Devil was glowering.

It was an unblinking stare out of implacable black eyes, and it was directed at the hapless electrician currently doing her job of checking the wiring in their new home. Chloe bit back a smile while unobtrusively sidling closer to her silently snarling husband.

The electrician had, during the course of reading the meter, apparently made the mistake of wandering too close to Nathaniel’s room, and now Lucifer was standing near the open door, head lowered, shoulders back, and if his wings had been out, Chloe was sure they’d be spread full to his sides, feathers puffed up threateningly. He looked one step away from displaying his hell eyes, or from actually growling.

Eventually, the electrician noticed the death glare directed at her and threw Chloe a confused look.

She shrugged. There simply was no way of explaining to the poor woman that Lucifer wasn’t human, and that Celestials tended to get a little territorial when strangers approached the nest containing their young. “Just get on with it, please,” she merely said.  _ And keep out of that room, _ she didn’t add out loud.

By then, Lucifer seemed to notice what he was doing, and he abruptly forced himself to relax, scowl replaced by a bright smile that only Chloe, who knew him better than anyone, noticed as looking the tiniest bit shark-y. She knew that, while he might have eased off on the menace, he wasn’t standing down.

She kept running interference, and finally, the craftswoman left, her job here done, probably filing away this experience as part of a normal Tuesday. So did Chloe, only her normal Tuesday included keeping the Devil Himself from pursuing a perceived threat to his spawn, who hadn’t noticed anything untoward since he was currently sitting in a nest of blankets on top of the bookshelf in his room, busy preening his feathers.

“Right,” she said brightly, stroking Lucifer’s chest, “that happened.”

Satan metaphorically smoothed his hackles and gave her a nod and a smile.

“So,” she went on, “now maybe we can actually get going if we don’t want to be late to this thing.”

That caused the little Nephilim to lower the wing he’s been preening and look down to them. “Can I come, Mommy?”

“Doubt you’d want to,” Lucifer said, back to being his carefree devilish self. “It’ll be boring, mostly. Just some humans and one Devil talking.”

“Why are you going, then?” Nathaniel wanted to know as he lay down on his back in his nest and stretched, head and arms and wings hanging off the shelf, looking at the world upside down.

Chloe smiled. Lucifer did this sometimes, too, like he didn’t care which way was up. Celestials were such big cats.

Lucifer considered his son’s question. “Because of the bits that won’t be boring.”

“Like what?”

“No idea, but there’s always something to enjoy.” He gave Chloe one of his soft looks. “And if it’s just the company.”

She smiled up into his warm brown eyes. Her charming, adorable Devil.

“But Lucifer,” Trixie put in, “why can’t Nath and I at least be in the audience? I’ve never been to a talk show before, and I’d make sure Nath behaves.”

“They have this ridiculous no spawn policy, apparently,” Lucifer said doubtfully. “I’m not usually one to follow the rules, but as long as Nathaniel still needs to learn to control his powers, exposing him to a ginormous room full of strangers might not be the best idea.”

Trixie gave him a bright smile. “He could wear gloves.”

“I hate gloves,” Nathaniel, who hated all clothes on principle, gravely informed them from his lofty position on the shelf.

Chloe let the conversation wash over her as the impact of her reality hit her, like it did occasionally. Here she was, just days after their move into their new home (one of Lucifer’s properties in Greater Los Angeles - roomy, luxurious, and with a great view, natch), married to the Devil Himself whom she loved with all her heart as he loved her, their young son growing like weed and who would soon be in daycare even though he wasn’t even half a year old, and her little monkey about to turn eleven and possibly soon on her first period and didn’t time fly, and the LAPD with a new department, and her working not just with the Devil but also with his brother, an angel.

Crazy, and her new normal.

They ended up leaving both their offspring in the care of Chloe’s mother as planned (“Don’t worry, Pumpkin, we’ll have a movie night with lots of Sci-Fi classics!”) and with the promise to make sure both children went to sleep at a reasonable hour, which was by no means a given, but hope certainly prevailed.

* * *

Tim Shaw -  _ the  _ Tim Shaw, of The Shaw Show - found himself in the usual situation of not being in command of his own talk show.

He kept cursing the gods of television production for the fact that his show was broadcast live, because the longer this went on, the more he got the feeling that it would all go pear-shaped very soon, and short of calling the whole thing off by asking his team to fake a fire alarm, there was nothing he could do about it.

This was certainly a far cry from the triumph he had felt when Lucifer Morningstar, the actual Devil as far as most of LA was concerned by now, had actually consented to being a guest on his show. As far as Tim knew, all the other hosts had been refused point-blank, not only by Lucifer, but also by his wife. And here he was, hosting both the Devil and Chloe Decker-Morningstar. Talk about exclusivity.

“So,” he tried once again to regain the upper hand in the conversation when they’d come back from ad break, “Lucifer, you’re saying that everything we learn in Sunday School and that’s being preached in church is wrong. That isn’t going to go down well with certain, shall we say, more religious communities.”

Lucifer grinned. He certainly had a devilish grin, Tim allowed. He also had the whole tall, dark, and handsome thing going, turned up to eleven. It was really hard not to believe him when he said he was not human, and temptation incarnate.

The audience seemed to agree, because whenever the Devil showed his perfect teeth, there was an audible sigh, and not just from females.

Before Lucifer could reply to that, though, his wife jumped in. “I know, right?” she said, still sounding a little giddy. Tim had assumed, when they began the show, that she was just nervous to be in a TV show environment, but as things went on, he’d realized that she must actually have some experience. For one thing, she was always aware which camera was live.

Like right now. She turned towards the camera with the red light. “The Devil is supposed to be this manifestation of distilled evil,” she told it and thus the audience watching, “which is, pardon my French, complete and utter bullshit. I mean, did you know that the Devil is hardly even in the Bible?”

Tim opened his mouth to reply to that, but she went on, talking right over him.

“Just two sentences, that’s all. The rest of it, the whole ‘how art thou fallen from Heaven, o Lucifer’ thing actually refers to the king of Babylon, a human. It’s not a reference to Lucifer at all.”

Lucifer gave her a proud smile. “It’s true.”

“‘Lucifer’ means ‘light-bringer’,” she continued. “And bringing light into darkness is not evil. It’s something beautiful. He is not evil, either. Humanity just needed a scapegoat for their crimes, so they started blaming the Devil. Every time someone sinned, they claimed they were led to temptation by the Devil, when instead they were just bad people doing bad things. It’s slander, pure and simple. But it took off, and then everyone was doing it. The fact is that Lucifer never deserved the rap he got because of it.”

Lucifer nodded in a what-she-said way. “You humans have free will. What you do with it is up to you. If you want to blame me for anything, it’s that you have the choice to use that free will to commit evil. All I did was introduce you to the concept of sin, because, let’s face it, what would life be without pleasure?”

Tim seized this opportunity to get his foot into the conversational door with both hands. “So, the whole Garden of Eden thing, that really happened?”

He was rewarded with another devilish grin. “What, the snake, the apple, and the original sinner?” Lucifer giggled. He honest-to-goodness giggled. It would easily have been silly with any other person, but with him, it was somehow very charming. “Well, Eve certainly existed, and it may interest you to know that her soul is in Heaven. So is Adam’s. So much for invariably going to Hell for indulging in deadly sin.”

The audience responded to that, some clapping, some giggling. Clearly, most of them were firmly on the Devil’s side.

“The snake is a euphemism,” Lucifer went on, “and so is the apple. I’m not a snake.” He spread his arms, presenting his, to make no bones about it, beautiful body clad in an expensive and obviously perfectly tailored suit that really brought out his wide shoulders and narrow hips. “Obviously. Humans just fear snakes, so they assigned the shape of something they fear to the concept of temptation. And I certainly didn’t tempt Adam and Eve to indulge in some sort of fruity repast. What we did was carnal. Very carnal. Biblical, even.” He grinned some more, causing more sounds of adoration and even some whistling.

Tim refused to blush, but the longer this went on, the more he could understand how this man in front of him might actually be sin incarnate. He considered himself firmly heterosexual, but he would have to be blind not to realize how incredibly attractive Lucifer Morningstar was.

“Um,” he said, scrambling for something intelligent to reply to that, “Chloe, how does that make you feel, knowing that your husband has this, how did he call it, very carnal past?”

She gave him a look that somehow conveyed the impression that she was disappointed in him. “Really, Tim, that’s what you’re going with? You want to know if I’m jealous?” She turned towards the currently recording camera. “The message here is that having sex won’t get you to Hell. Having homosexual intercourse won’t get you to Hell, either.”

This was met with a round of applause.

“It most definitely won’t,” Lucifer added over the noise. “No prostitutes in Hell, either. Well, unless they did some sort of crime they feel guilty about, that is. But just being a prostitute isn’t reason for damnation.”

“So,” Chloe picked up the thread, still facing the recording camera, “have all the sex you like, with whomever you like. It’s not a sin.”

This time, the audience cheered.

_ Oh boy, _ Tim thought.  _ There goes my rating. _ “Still,” he insisted when things had calmed down again, “you’re actually not jealous, is that what you’re saying?”

She faced him, directing her curiously no-nonsense look at him, and he remembered that she was so much more than just the Devil’s Consort, incredible as  _ that _ was. She was a cop in the LAPD’s Homicide department, someone who faced murderers on a regular basis. She probably was tougher than Tim would ever be.

“Lucifer,” she said intensely and slowly, “has slept with half of humanity during the millennia he’s been visiting Earth.”

“Hmm, let’s not overstate my prowess, my love; it was maybe one third of humanity,” Lucifer interjected. “I was down below much longer than I was up here. I did try to make up for lost time whenever I was up top, but even I could still only be in one place at a time.”

She gave him an eyeroll, to which he responded with a delighted smile. “The point is,” she picked up the thread, “that being jealous of the people Lucifer slept with would take up all of my time. Time I could be spending much more constructively -”

“... or pleasantly -” Lucifer butted in.

She exhaled the rest of her air, leaving whatever she’d been about to add unsaid in favor of another eyeroll, while Lucifer grinned back unrepentantly.

Tim, watching the byplay, realized that these people, the Devil and this clearly extraordinary woman, were happy, and in love, and secure enough with one another to engage in this type of banter in a room full of people and with potentially half of America watching. He experienced a moment of intense longing for something like that. Maybe he shouldn’t have broken up with Barbra. It had happened over a trifle. In hindsight, it had been a mistake.

Yes, he definitely shouldn’t have broken up with her. Maybe he should try to get back together as soon as he’d finished this damned show.

And he’d gotten distracted by his private life on camera. That had never happened before.

Pulling himself together, he faced the Devil’s dark eyes that had apparently been regarding him during the time he’d zoned out.

“You’ve just realized what you truly desire, haven’t you,” Lucifer said gently.

“Yes,” Tim heard himself say as if in a dream.

“Well?” A gentle prod, nothing more.

“I want Barbra back,” Tim said immediately, as if talking about these things on camera wasn’t a capital no-no for a talk show host. He was supposed to make his guests spill their guts. His own weren’t supposed to be on display. But he couldn’t find it in himself to care about the rules.

He turned to camera A, which was currently on. “Barbra,” he said, “I’m sorry that I ended it with you. If you can find it in yourself to forgive me, please, call, email, send me a text, anything. I want to start over. I love you.”

Lucifer smiled brightly. “Excellent. And now that that’s out, I suggest we stop it with these ridiculous Shaw Show shenanigans while the rest of you think on what you’ve learned. After all, it’s never a good idea to overtax one’s pupils.”

* * *

“You could at least have let him finish his show on his own terms,” Chloe said. “This could potentially get him canceled.”

“And that would be a big loss why?” Satan enquired blandly, currently in the process of unbuttoning his vest. “Besides, he will probablyl end up happier than he was before we graced his show with our presence, what with his epiphany.”

“Hm. I suppose you have a point.”

“I most certainly do.” He interrupted himself to look up and to one side. “Nathaniel, I know you’re up there. Why are you defying your Grandmother Penny’s express wishes by not being in bed?”

When Chloe followed his gaze, she saw a dark shape on top of one of the display cabinets resolve itself into a pair of silvery gray wings that slowly parted to reveal the tousled head of their half-devil baby. “I couldn’t sleep,” his soft voice came. “The house was so silent after she left.”

Celestials and their need for the company of their kind. Nathaniel might only be half-celestial, but he still needed to hear his father’s humming to fall asleep. “Why didn’t you turn on the music in your room, Birdie?” Chloe asked softly.

“It’s not the same.”

“Aww,” Lucifer purred, “I know it isn’t. Come here.” He held out his arms.

With a rush of feathers, the fledgling swooped down from his perch to land in Lucifer’s embrace and proceeded to snuggle right in, folding his wings away as he hid his face against his father’s neck.

Mouthing ‘I’ll be right back’, Lucifer turned towards Nathaniel’s room, his son cradled in his arms.

Chloe brought out a bottle of red and two glasses, listening to the sound of Lucifer humming their son to sleep, knowing it would calm and relax him as well, which was perfect for what she had planned.

And indeed, when Lucifer returned only a few minutes later, he looked ready to fall asleep himself.

She patted the sofa next to her and held out one arm, inviting him to settle in, which he did gladly and readily.

For a while, they sat close to one another in silence, sipping at their wine, until Chloe put her glass down and trailed her fingers into Lucifer’s hair and onto his scalp in wordless invitation.

Putting his glass down as well, he gave her a soft, grateful smile and shifted to his Devil form, hair vanishing, smooth, fair skin replaced by red and craggy Devil hide, brown irises now glowing red, all his bones and sinews more pronounced and his true body temperature hot against her hand.

Gently, she guided his head towards her shoulder, her other hand rising to cover his cheek, fingers trailing softly over the uneven skin as the red glow of his eyes winked out when her touch approached his lids. She kept stroking him gently, just fingers and thumbs brushing across his warm skin, one hand on the back of his skull and one on his face, as his breathing grew deeper and his hot lips pressed against her palm.

After long minutes of this, she put one hand onto his back between his shoulder blades, feeling the ridges of his spine as she slowly stroked him there up and down. He responded by going limp with a deep hum, so she kept doing it, softly trailing the fingers of one hand over his face while her other hand stroked his spine and he kept humming his appreciation.

Now and then, she framed his face with both hands, waiting until she saw the soft hellfire of his eyes as he looked at her, and told him that she loved him, that she would always love him, and that he could have this as often and as long as he needed it, before going back to petting and stroking and caressing him, and he soaked it all up like a desert did the rain, basking in her affection.

She was well aware that he would need hours and hours of this to even put a dent into the eons of deprivation he had suffered, but she was only human, and she needed her rest. He opened his eyes when she stopped at last; didn’t shift back when they put the glasses and the wine bottle away, letting her enjoy the red glow of his eyes in the near darkness as they finally settled in bed.

He held her, still in his Devil form, and the warmth of him put her right to sleep. Her last conscious thought was a sense of gratefulness for the fact that the Devil walked the Earth, and that they should have found each other, with a little help from above.


End file.
